Anacondrai
The Anacondrai were one of the five Serpentine tribes, based on the anaconda and/or the python family. They were the most powerful, dangerous, and feared of all Serpentine, though like all others they were sealed away in ancient tombs. The Anacondrai lived under the creed "Only one can remain," and were the greatest warriors in Ninjago. History The Anacondrai were created by the First Spinjitzu Master alongside the Hypnobrai, Venomari, Fangpyre, and Constrictai as the strongest of the five tribes. They would go on to act as the leaders of the Serpentine, and would later heed the coming of the Golden Master, fearing his arrival greatly. As a result of their paranoia, the Anacondrai and the rest of the Serpentine began to have conflicts with the humans. Eventually, under Chen's influence, they were tricked into believing the humans were planning an attack and promptly struck first, instigating the Serpentine War in the process. Spellbound (Flashback) Under Arcturus' command, the Anacondrai would dominate the battlefield, leading the other tribes and being assisted by Chen and Clouse. Seeking out Jamanakai Village as one of their targets, they drove off the Elemental Masters, unleashing the Anacondrai Serpent to assist in the battle, and won. Later, Chen would rally the Master of Earth to their side, giving them an advantage during the battle of Birchwood Forest. Later, due to internal conflicts and possibly Chen's influence, the Anacondrai declared war on the rest of the tribes, the five tribes now fighting each other. As a result of this, alongside Garmadon's creation of the Sacred Flute, they were defeated at the Corridor of Elders. Whilst Arcturus and his generals were banished to the Cursed Realm, the rest of the tribe was locked inside a tomb within the Sea of Sand. Countless years later, due to a lack of food, the Anacondrai starved. Eventually, they resorted to eating each other alive, with Pythor remaining as the sole survivor, leaving no trace of them save for their bare skeletons. Never Trust a Snake Lloyd, in an attempt to get revenge back on the Hypnobrai, opened the Anacondrai's tomb, only to discover amidst their corpses their sole remaining survivor, Pythor. Even as Pythor lied about the circumstances of his tribe's death, leaving out their attempts to devour each other, he proceeded to leave the tomb and later return briefly to celebrate over his and Lloyd's stolen candy stash. Appearance The Anacondrai had purple skin, with some parts of their bodies being black. Unlike the other tribes, however, Anacondrai all had tails, and there was little to no difference between individuals. At the same time, the Generals (the Anacondrai were the only tribe to have several Generals) had regal body attire (similar to Clouse's) and armor like Zugu's. The Generals also had black markings atop their heads, with five of them sporting red eyes, while Arcturus, the main General, had green eyes and golden armor/attire. Pythor does not have any armor or clothing like his ancestors did, and he has a unique head shape and longer neck compared to his other Anacondrai brethren. It is assumed that when an Anacondrai's skin is bleached, it turns white and their markings become purple. Chen and his Anacondrai followers would later become Fake Anacondrai. Fake Anacondrais are similar to the real Anacondrais expect they lack the black marks that the real ones have. Abilities Unanimously considered to be the strongest Serpentine tribe and even the greatest warriors in all of Ninjago, the Anacondrai were famed for their enormous strength, prowess in the battlefield, tactical skills, and ruthlessness. As a result, they took command of the Serpentine tribes during the Serpentine War, and even after the tribes were split apart were nevertheless dreaded by their brethren. Like the rest of the tribes, the Anacondrai prolonged lifespans and venom, the effects unknown. Additionally, they could turn invisible and possessed great speed, being able to catch a Master of Speed and were resistant to lethal toxins. Likewise, their heavily-armored scales made them invulnerable to nearly any attack and could withstand Elemental powers. However, as a result, no Anacondrai would be able to express any inherent elemental abilities, though despite this they were still deemed to have no flaws or weaknesses. Additionally, the Anacondrai had long, snake-like tails that they used like whips or to restrain their opponents in combat, and were also armed with Anacondrai Blades, the sharpest weapons in all of existence, and their higher-ranking members wore armor. Unstoppable in combat, the Anacondrai were so powerful that they nearly won against the humans, Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Constrictai, and Venomari. Tomb Their tomb is located in the Sea of Sand, inside a giant fang-shaped stone structure. Trivia *The name "Anacondrai" is derived from "anaconda," one of the largest snakes in the world. *It is stated in the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia that the Anacondrai grew hungry in their tomb from the lack of food, and in desperation, they ate each other until only Pythor remained. This excludes the Generals, as they were banished to the Cursed Realm. **The cannibalism refers back to their motto "Only one can remain." *The Anacondrai are the only Serpentine tribe known to have cultists who worship them. *All of the Anacondrai members have tails, unlike the other Serpentine Tribes. * Anacondrai hides are immune to fire. *The other five Anacondrai Generals in the Court, when they were about to get exiled into the Cursed Realm, use the same torso as Clouse. *Pythor is the only Anacondrai (and the overall Serpentine) with the longest neck. *In their ghost states, the Generals of the Anacondrai (save for Arcturus) had different regal clothing; it took on a purple and blue scheme similar to that of the Ghost Warriors. *A close-up of an Anacondrai General can be seen in "The Day of The Dragon" as the Cultists break free, although this was an error. **Also in said episode, an error in which real Anacondrai are used during the pan towards Silvereye is present. *Pythor is the only Anacondrai who's main color is not purple, not counting him in season 1. *The Anacondrai are the only Serpentine not to have a Fangblade. *It's possible their element is Light, due to their ability to turn invisible. *The bones of Anacondrai have a jade-like appearance and color. *They are the only tribe known to have a giant snake (kept by Clouse). **This does not include the Great Devourer, who appears faintly related to the Venomari tribe. **It is unknown how the snake got from Ninjago to Chen's Island, but it may have been subdued, and put on the boat with Chen and Clouse during their exile. Gallery LEGO Ninjago Season 4 EP 40 The Elemental Masters.mp4 snapshot 02.53 -2016.02.29 11.41.11-.jpg|sealed away with Pythor the General of the tribe The Anacondrai Tribe attacking Jamanakai Village.jpg The Anacondrai under the effect of the Sacred Flute.jpg|The Anacondrai under the effect of the Sacred Flute The Anacondrai with Arcturus.jpg|The Anacondrai with Arcturus The Anacondrai getting away.jpg|The Anacondrai getting away The Anacondrai Looked away in their Tomb.jpg The Anacodrai Tribe.jpg AnacondraiSnake.PNG|Clouse's pet about to try and devour the Ninja IMG 20150211 080745.jpg MoSArcturusFig.png|Arcturus MasterChenSnake1.png|Chen'rai With Pythor Pythor40.png|The Anacondrai tribe (with Pythor) being sealed in their tomb SoRAnacondraiCult.png SoRPythor1.png SoRPythor.png Pythor p .png|Pythor's minifigure TKapaurai.png pl:Anakondowcy Category:Serpentine Tribes Category:Serpentine Category:2015 Category:Anacondrai Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Invisibility Category:2012